Sega STARS
The Sega STARS (known alternatively as the STARS and the Sega Stars) is second fan made console created by Copy-Ability-Studios and is the sucessor to the Sega Dreamcast. Features The Sega STARS is a small console shaped like a pentagonal prism. The STARS is primarily a handheld console. It has a built-in touch screen that can be rotated 360 degrees and can even be spun around. Simiar to smartphones and tablets, games for the Port can be played with a horizontal view (landscape) or a veritcal view (portrait). The STARS' touch screen has a unique IR camera, known as the Advanced Camera, for scanning an object and taking the contours of said object and implementing them into the game as a stage element, hazzard, ect. It can recognize the shape, color, size, and even temperature of the object that is being scanned. The screen also has a microphone and a Home button. Games for the Sega STARS come in the form of orange cartridges known as Startridges. These cartridges are unique in that they are thick enough to allow Nintendo Switch and PS Vita cartridges to be inserted and played on the STARS console. The STARS is a very powerful handheld, able to run games at 8K resolution with a 120 fps framerate. Controllers Sega Star Pad The Sega Star Pad is the primary controller for the Sega STARS. The Sega Star Pad consists of two small touch screens on the left and right side and a larger touch screen in the middle. Under normal circumstances, the screens display a virtual controller layout, similar to most moblie ports of Sega gamesk with a virtual D pad and face buttons. However, some games such as Angry Birds Take Hamhattan feature modes that use the three screens as a single touch screen. The Star Pad also has a small gyro sensor and shoulder triggers. In a first for a video game controller, the Star Pad's battery is charged by plugging the the controller directly into a wall outlet. The player must remove the lid and un-retract the plugs to insert it into the outlet. The Star Pad has 3 hours of battery life. Sega Dreamcast Controller Players can also plug in and use a Sega Dreamcast controller with the Congo Bongos. Games such as Sonic SquarePants utilize this feature. Other compatible controllers include the Sega Dreamcast keyboard and mouse and some third party adapters that allow Playstation 2 and Playstation 3 controllers to be used. Nintendo Split The Nintendo Split is a controller for the Sega STARS. The Nintendo Split gets its name due to its amazing ability to split itself into two smaller tablets. Add-Ons Nintendo Bloom The Nintendo Bloom is a Sega STARS add-on created by BiggestKirbyFanEver1994 (under the pseudonym Elephants-R-Cool) and distributed by Nintendo. The Nintendo Bloom must be inserted on top of the add-on slot (similar to the Sega 32X being inserted on top of the Sega Genesis). The Nintendo Bloom's main function is to play disc-based games. The Bloom is hackwards-compatible with Sega Dreamcast, Sega Saturn and Sega CD games, but it also has its own line of exclusive games. The Nintendo Bloom also has a cartridge slot for Sega STARS games, making the Bloom a permanent component of the console. Another notable feature is the use of stereoscopic 3D, similar to the Nintendo 3DS. There are knobs that adjust the 3D effect. The Nintendo Bloom also allows players to play Sega STARS and Nintendo Bloom games on a television. The Nintendo Bloom has an HDMI slot (a feature the Sega STARS lacks). Players must insert the Bloom on top of the STARS and then plug the HDMI cable into the Bloom. The player must close the lid on the Bloom so the game can be displayed on the TV. Lastly, the Bloom also has a handle for easy transportation. Games Sega STARS * Kirby's Dreamland X * Mario + Sonic Racing * Sonic 4: Episode Plus * Sonic Battle Carnival * Little Einsteins: Climb Aboard and Get Ready to Explore! * Sonic SquarePants (Europe and Australia only) * Sonic as Himself * Turtles * Roger Rabbit vs. The Vegetabully * Roger Rabbit: The Other Toontowns * Kirby: Twisted * Mario Kart + Disney * Yoshi's Super Crafted World Nintendo Bloom * Pokemon Ben 10 Crash: Bloom Edition Trivia * The Sega STARS is the third handheld console released by Sega, following the Sega Game Gear and Sega Nomad.